Love Me Fight Me Redone
by SilentlyCrying
Summary: Reposted. Ayashi is Jung-Woo's half sister. She is part Korean and part Japanese. She's the leader of a gang and holds a terrible secret from her past. She meets Ga-Woon, her cousin Tae's boyfriend, and thats when trouble begins to form. Love diamond TaeG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me but I do own Rei, Aya and Hiten

_**  
Fic Start**_

"Hey did you hear about the new student?" asked one kid.

"Yeah, did you hear who she was related to though?" asked another.

"Yeah, Jung-Woo's sister right?"

"Uh huh."

They both turned their heads at the silent teen at the front of the room. He had short unruly blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing the school uniform which was a white shirt and a pair of black pants.

"ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN CLASS! We have a new student joining us, please treat her with the utmost respect," the teacher said.

A young girl walked in. She had long silver hair with her bangs covering her left eye. You could only see the right which was green. She had on the dress uniform that every girl has to wear. The top was white with a black collar and the bottom was black with black cuffs at the end of each sleeve and a tie that went down to her stomach. The dress clung to her figure and showed off her legs. On her arm was a dragon tattoo that circled from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder blade.

"What is your name?" asked the teacher.

"Aya, just call me Aya," she said.

Everyone stared at her. The teacher pointed to a desk that was near Jung-Woo. She sat down and the teacher began the lesson. After about 10 minutes the principal came in. An Alert look was on his face.

"We need you in the office right now," he said.

The teacher nodded and walked out. As soon as the door closed everyone ran over and crowded around the pair.

"So are you really Jung-Woo's sister?"

"How old are you?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What's with the tattoo?"

"What's your sign?"

Everyone kept bombarding her with questions, so many that they didn't notice her fists clench. Bits of blood trailed down her palm as she tried to keep calm, but they wouldn't shut up.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM JUNG-WOO'S SISTER! I'M 16! NO I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! THE TATTOO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND NEITHER IS MY SIGN!" she yelled.

Everyone got quiet and quickly ran back to their seats.

"Nice going," said Jung-Woo.

"Oh, so my quiet brother actually speaks," she said facing him.

"Sorry to break this family reunion up but I have business with Jung-Woo," said a 17 year old boy at the door of the classroom. He had short black hair and was wearing the uniform. It clung to his body showing off his well built figure.

Jung-Woo remained calm and didn't say a thing.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" he asked.

He closed the door and locked it behind him and walked to Jung-Woo's desk.

"Get up," he said.

Jung-Woo didn't move. The guy got pretty mad.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Aya.

"The names Ga-Woon, and who are you? I don't remember any new students in the school," said the guy.

"My name's Aya and I suggest you leave my brother alone," she said.

Ga-Woon smirked. He was about to talk back when the door opened. It seemed some kids had picked the locks.

A young boy about the age of 17 was shown. He had short blue hair and red eyes. His uniform was the same but it hung off him so you couldn't see his muscles. His eyes locked with Aya's.

"Ayashi, so you have come here. I thought it was only a rumor," said the boy.

Whispers started to go around the classroom. Ayashi, or Aya as she preferred, clenched her fists slightly.

"It was too good to be true, so have you come on account of me?" he asked.

"No Akuma I haven't. I just got back from Hakata and I decided to attend school here. No I didn't pick it just because you were here it's just that I decided to attend the same as my brother," she explained.

Akuma just smirked and walked in; two of his lackeys behind him. They closed and relocked the door.

"Well that's too bad," he walked over to her and grabbed her chin making her look at him, "and I so missed you."

She jerked away from him.

"Leave me alone, I don't want trouble on my first day back," she said.

Akuma didn't listen to her. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers.

"I enjoy playing with you," he said in a seductive voice.

"And I enjoy beating the living daylights out of you," she said in a growl.

By this time Ga-Woon was sitting down enjoying the show.

Akuma grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand up. He pulled her close to her.

"Understand this, you're mine and mine alone and I will not tolerate rudeness," he said.

"Man you need a tic-tac cuz your breath stinks," Aya said waving her hand in front of her nose.

Akuma threw her down on the desk. She got up and straightened her dress.

"You know, you look really sexy in that dress," he said licking his lips.

"Your sick," she spat.

Akuma just laughed. His lackeys moved in front of him. One lunged for her and she just side stepped. Another lunged at her at the exact moment predicting what she'd do and she just jumped into the air, making her the bottom of her dress fly upwards, and landed on the desk.

"I'll give you til the count of 10 to get out of the class room, and did I tell you I was bad at counting, 1...2...3...10!" she yelled before jumping in the air and kicking him in the face.

She landed on her two feet perfectly unharmed.

"I see that you haven't lost any of your skill while you were away," he said wiping the blood off his mouth.

He ran in front of her and punched her in the stomach sending her into the desks that were piled in the corner of the room. All of them fell on her.

Akuma laughed and began walking away when he heard the rustle of the desks. Aya pushed them off her and jumped up. She landed in front of him. She tried to kick him from behind but he turned around and grabbed her foot and twisted her ankle. She yelped in pain. Blood came out from her ankle. It seems that the bone had cracked.

He let go and backhanded her. She fell to the ground on her butt.

"AYA!" two people yelled from the front.

One had long black hair that went down to his back in a braid and red eyes. He had on the same uniform as Ga-Woon and the other guys.

The other was a girl. She had long black hair that went to her knees and violet eyes. She had on the girl's uniform which was the same as Aya's.

Aya was holding her ankle when she looked up. She then got up and glared. Then charged for Akuma and punched him in his gut and used the good ankle and kicked him in his knees and then jumped behind him and kicked him again in the back.

Akuma landed on his knees.

"So it's Rei and Hiten to the rescue eh?" he asked holding himself up.

"And so what if it is," said Rei, she was the purple eyed girl.

"You shouldn't even be here," said Hiten, the red eyed guy.

Aya fell backwards and Hiten caught her.

"I'll be back and Ayashi you should get your ankle checked before it gets seriously infected," said Akuma walking out with his lackeys behind him.

"Keh!" she spat and looked up at Hiten, "you can let me go now, and I'll survive the rest of the day."

Hiten nodded and let her go. She limped all the way to the desk while Rei and Hiten left. Ga-Woon got up and left also. That's when the teacher decided to come in.

"Alright...what happened in here?" he asked.

"Nothing," everyone chorused.

The teacher accepted that answer and just continued with the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me nor do I own Yuko, she belongs to a friend of mine.

_**Fic Start**_

As soon as school was over Aya was seen with a bandage on her ankle and she was limping out the school yard with Hiten, Rei, and another girl with them. She had Short brown hair with red highlights mixed in and green eyes. She was wearing the same girl's uniform.

She wore a worried look on her face.

"Aya you know you should stop fighting him," said the girl.

Aya shook her head.

"It's not me who starts these things Yuko. He won't leave me alone," Aya said.

"Well considering your status of course he wouldn't leave you alone, but stalking you is just plain creepy," said Yuko.

Aya made a weird face.

"I know," she said in a disgusted voice.

They all just laughed and walked in the direction of Aya's house with Jung-Woo close behind.

"Hey Jung-Woo why don't you come up here with us?" asked Aya.

"I'm fine back here," he said.

Aya and her friends slowed down until they were walking right next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, is it a crime to want to spend time with your favorite older brother?" said Aya.

"Aya I'm your only older brother."

"I know isn't it wonderful!"

Jung-Woo just stared at her. She stared back.

"Well anyway, guess what?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back in a bored voice.

"I'm cooking tonight," she said with a big grin.

Jung-Woo stopped in his tracks. He stared at her wide eyed. The last time she cooked she almost burnt down the house and took half the town with them, and this was in Japan.

"Hey don't give me that look, besides I've gotten better." She said walking on,

Jung-Woo began walking again.

As soon as they reached her house Yuko, Rei, and Hiten left waving.

"Come on, I'm gunna show you how good I've gotten at making food," Aya said opening the door.

Jung-Woo had a look of dread on his face.

Aya went straight to the kitchen while Jung-Woo went straight to his room.

**_Downstairs_**

Aya had begun cooking. The stove was on and so was the stereo. She put in an Namie Amuro, which she burned from her computer and started playing it while she cooked and sang at the same time.

Aya began chopping up vegetables and put it in a pot of boiling water. She then flipped the knife in the air and caught it. Then she twirled it around and then began chopping up the fish. She continued to sing the song while she cooked.

She stirred and flipped the meat in the pan while stirring the vegetables in the pot. Then she stopped doing that went back to fixing the fish, still singing the song as she worked. _  
_

Smiling to herself she sat down on the counter and waited for the food to cook. She hummed the rest of the song while her feet dangled from the side. __

Then another song came on and she occupied herself with singing that too.

She then jumped off the counter and went back to preparing the food. She noticed that everything was done and turned off the stove._  
_

She took out a tray and began setting the food on it. She made sure that everything was in place and set it on the dinner table. Then she walked back into the kitchen.

She brought out some cake mix, a bowl, a mixer, and a pan to put the mix in it. She did as the instructions told her and began mixing it. Humming the song as she mixed.

She put the cake mix in the pan and put it in the oven setting it for 360 degrees. Then went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. After that she went back to the living room.

"JUNG-WOO COME DOWN HERE AND EAT!" she yelled.

Jung-Woo came down with a book in hand.

"Come and try it," she said.

Jung-Woo looked at the food warily before taking a bite.

"Wow," he said.

"Wow what?" Aya pressed.

"It's actually edible."

Aya threw a fork at him which he caught. She huffed and put a spoonful of Sukiyaki in her mouth. She swallowed and glared at her older brother.

"You're lucky you can catch," she said pouting.

"And I'm also lucky you can cook," he said.

"I'll let that one slide for now."

Jung-Woo and Aya ate in peace. When they were done Aya got all the dishes and went into the kitchen to start on them. After she finished them she walked up to her room and changed into a black silk night gown and put her hair in a bun adorned with black dragon styled chopsticks.

"Hey Jung-Woo I'm going out ok?" she said.

"Yeah sure whatever," he said from his room.

Aya walked down stairs and put on a pair of black high heels. She grabbed the house keys and walked out locking the door behind her.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Yuko.

"Because when I get home I want to go straight to bed," Aya said walking down the steps.

"Right, c'mon the gangs getting restless."

They both walked down the street until they reached a meadow. Yuko walked over to a large tree trunk and opened it to reveal a stair case. Aya and Yuko walked down it closing the door behind them.

At the end of the staircase was a door. They went inside and there was a large hall. They walked down it and went to the last door on the far right. It led them to another hall and they walked down to the last door on the left. That led them to an extra large room with tons of people in it.

They all parted so Aya could get through. She walked up to a stage and began speaking.

"THE TIME HAS COME TO FIGHT BACK! WE NEED TO GET THE WHITE DRAGONS BEFORE THEY GET US! IT'S A KILL OR BE KILLED BATTLE! ONE IS GOING TO LOSE AND I ASSURE YOU IT WON'T BE US! AKUMA HAS RULED IN IGNORANCE FOR TOO LONG! WE NEED TO OVERTHROW HIM AND HIS GANG ONCE AND FOR ALL! ALL WHO IS WITH ME SAY I!" Aya yelled.

A chorus of "I's" were heard throughout the room.

"AND ANYONE WITH INFORMATION OF WHERE HE IS HIDING OUT INFORM ME IMEDIATELY!" she finished.

She walked down the stage and walked into the crowed. Everyone began cheering "AYA!" over and over again. She smiled at them all and left the room. She walked down the same hallways and up the staircase again. She closed the door behind her and walked home.

She went inside and locked the door behind her. Then went up to her room, took off her shoes and climbed into bed. Her thoughts filled of horrible images.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, slightly whimpering. She began to have hot flashes. Sweat traveled down her face in beads.

"N-no…" she cried in her sleep, "NO!"

She screamed a horrible scream. Jung-Woo ran in and shook her shaking body.

"Aya! Aya wake up!" he yelled.

Ayashi's eyes snapped open. She looked at Jung-Woo with tears traveling down her face. She then quickly buried her head in his shirt. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"…It's alright…It was only a nightmare…nothing more," he whispered.

_'I'm a monster…'_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me

_**Fic Start**_

It was Saturday so they didn't have school. Aya slept in along with Jung-Woo. After a night of crying she was worn out. Aya was awakened by a yell from Jung-Woo's room. She bolted out of bed and ran to his room and slammed the door open.

"What's wrong!" she yelled.

Jung-Woo looked at her with tired eyes. They were red due to lack of sleep.

"W-What do you mean by that?" he asked sleepily.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" she asked.

Jung-Woo nodded and she sighed. She didn't yell at him, she had no right to since she woke him up earlier that night. I guess in a sense she thought she deserved it.

_'Well might as well get ready since I'm up,' _she thought trudging to her room.

She grabbed two towels and walked into the bathroom. She started the shower water and waited for it to get hot. Then she shed her night clothes and hopped in. The little droplets felt good on her delicate skin. Her face was a tiny mixture of pain. She touched her arm and could feel the bruise that she got from fighting Akuma at school. It was black and blue right now and the water touching her skin wasn't helping at all.

She washed her hair and just let the water wash away all her troubles and the impurities on her body. When it was done she turned it off and wrapped a towel around her body, then dried off her hair with the other one. She looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. Her eyes were tired and she wore a frown.

_'So this is what I've become,'_ she thought to herself.

She growled and clenched her fists and hit the mirror with an open palm, making the glass cut into her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did and got a bandage wrap from under the sink and began wrapping it around her hand. She made it go all the way up to her elbow. The blood was seeping through so she did an extra layer. She'd change her bandage later.

After she finished drying her hair and trying to stop the pain coming from her injured hand she walked into her room. She picked out a black pair of pants with a few chains and a black shirt. She put them on and continued drying her hair. She walked downstairs and began fixing breakfast.

"What's burning?" asked Jung-Woo as he came down stairs.

Aya then came out of the daze she was in and noticed that the pancakes were burning on the stove. Her eyes widened and she yelled out a squeak.

"Oh man," she said running to turn off the stove.

When she did she sighed and crouched low to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and hid her face behind her knees. She was a mess and he knew it. That's when Jung-Woo caught sight of the bloody bandage.

"Hey, what's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said in a muffled voice. Her spirits were unusually low today.

Jung-Woo looked at her with worry in his eyes. He was about to reach out for her when the door rang.

"COMING!" he yelled.

He cast one more look at Aya before going to the door. He opened it to find Yuko there. She was dressed casually, a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. She looked at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Aya," she said smiling warmly.

Jung-Woo let her in and walked to the kitchen. Aya was still on the floor, her hands covering the top of her head. Stifled sobs came from her small mouth.

"Aya are you ok? You're bleeding," she said.

She was afraid of what had happened. Worry was clear in her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists as she awaited the answer of her friend.

"I'm fine," she said in the same muffled voice she gave Jung-Woo.

"Come on you need to change those bandages, and you can tell me what happened when we go upstairs," she said grabbing her hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Tell me what happened," Yuko said rewrapping her arm.

"I don't know, I just looked at myself and snapped. I broke the mirror and cut my palm in the process," Aya said looking at the window as if it was the next best thing.

"You WHAT!"

"Don't snap at me! I told you I just snapped!"

Yuko remained silent. She continued to bandage it. The blood continued seeping through. Yuko pressed her finger to it to help the blood clot faster. It was doing no good, no good at all. They sat in silence and watched as it continued to bleed. Yuko unwrapped the bandage and grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom.

She pulled out an alcohol pad and a stitching needle. She placed the alcohol pad on Aya's cut and heard her hiss. She ignored the pained cry and began to stitch her friends wound together. She got blood on her during the process but didn't care. When she was done she wrapped her hand up again until the bandage reached her elbow and cut it off and tied it.

"This stitch will help you out for a bit, later on I'll take them out," Yuko said finally.

"Thanks…" she said pulling her hand back.

Aya got up and walked back downstairs to see Jung-Woo watching anime on TV. He was laughing at some kid who got hit with a frying pan by his sister.

"I'm going out, can you find the restaurant alright?" asked Aya.

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving her off.

They both walked outside. Aya had a look of disdain on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuko.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. I'm fine," said Aya.

"Look you may be our leader but you're human too you know. For once would you stop worrying about us and worry about yourself."

"I can't its not that easy. I have to worry about my gang's safety because of Akuma. If I don't then who will huh? I took the position of leader because I was ready to take all of the burdens and pressure. If I didn't what kind of leader would I be? I don't want others to worry about things that concern me."

"What ever you say boss-lady."

Yuko and Aya walked to the same meadow they were in last night. This time when they went down the set of stairs and took the door to the far left. It led to what looked like a conference room. Hiten and Rei were already there.

"So glad you could join us," said Rei.

"Shut up!" Aya yelled.

"Touchie touchie this morning are we," said Hiten.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" asked Rei.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Aya said holding her arm behind her back.

She walked to the head of the table and sat down.

They discussed the battle plans for Akuma and his gang. After an hour or two they finished. Aya went to the bathroom that was located at the very end of the hallway. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a knife. The knife gave off a glare as the bathroom light hit it.

The hilt was silver with a small snake writing up it. Its fangs were poised and ready to strike and its head was veered back in alert. The blade had her name in Egyptian hieroglyphics. She placed it at the tip of her wrist, where the vein was.

_'I know I shouldn't be doing this but right now this is the only thing I can think of that will clear my mind and numb all my troubles away,' _she thought.

She lightly dug into her skin ever so slowly just to get a feel of it. It hurt a lot. She winced and scrunched up her face. Then she removed it from her skin and saw the red crimson liquid leaving her body. She, then, unwrapped her bandage and began cutting into that arm. She'd just wrap it back up when she was done. After a few more cuts she wrapped up both arms up using the medical kit under the sink and walked out the bathroom.

"Aya you were in there for a long time, what happened?" asked Hiten.

She gave him a tired smile and ran up the staircase and went outside. When she was almost at the entrance to the park she saw Ga-Woon with another guy. He had short unruly silver hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

"Hey Aya right?" he called out.

Aya nodded slowly. She felt dizzy. All that blood loss made her weak.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head no and fainted.

"HEY!" Ga-Woon called out. That was the last she heard before feeling strong arms wrap around her small form.

_'It's so warm…'_ she thought as her mind drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me

_**Fic Start**_

When Aya woke up she was in a Ga-Woon's house.

"You finally awake, eh," Ga-Woon said walking into the room.

"Where am I?" Aya asked clutching her head.

"You passed out due to blood loss in the park. I brought you here to heal a bit."

Aya stared at him.

_'He's...gorgeous...WAIT! What the heck am I thinking! BAD AYA BAD AYA!' _she mentally beat herself for thinking those thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Aya snapped.

Ga-Woon snapped back a bit scared.

"Alright, don't have to snap on me," He said, "you can go home now. Your wounds are fixed."

Aya looked at her arms to find the bleeding stopped. She smiled faintly.

"...I never normally say this to anyone, not even my brother...but...Thank you Ga-Woon. Even though you barely know me, I owe you one. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. It doesn't matter when, but I'm in your debt," Aya said getting up.

_'What I want is you...wait...ACK! BAD GA-WOON BAD BAD BAD! DON'T THINK NASTY THOUGHTS ABOUT PEOPLE YOU JUST MET! BESIDES YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!' _Ga-Woon thought mentally beating himself.

Aya walked out the house and ran off. Then she stopped and turned back.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?" she yelled to Ga-Woon.

"2 HOURS!" Ga-Woon yelled back.

"ALRIGHT! THANK YOU! BYE!" she yelled running again.

"Bye..." he whispered.

Aya ran for about a few miles before stopping at her house. She opened the door to be bombarded by questions.

"WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN OUT? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!" yelled Jung-Woo

"I'm sorry, I thought I was walking into my house, not into an interrogation," Aya said covering her ears.

"GET IN HERE!"

"Yes sir!"

Aya hurriedly walked inside the house. She saw her cousin Tae sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tae, so how's life treating you? Are you still going out with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…but I'm starting to have second thoughts. He barely pays attention to me. He'd rather go out fighting with his friends than go on a date with me. I just don't understand him sometimes." said a girl with silver hair. She looked exactly like Jung-Woo except she was a girl.

"Well, I have to meet him one day; I can set him straight for you. If you'll excuse me, I'll be up in my room and Jung-Woo."

"Yeah?" Jung-Woo said with a tired look.

"Knock before you come into my room."

Jung-Woo nodded and watched as his little sister walked upstairs. He heard the door slam.

Ayashi plopped herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

(_"Why did I give birth to you? You look too much like your father! Get away from me! You ruined it! You ruined it all! My husband left me because of you!")_

Her eyes snapped open. She looked at her hands.

"Gomen ne Okaa-san…Gomen ne…" she whispered.

As she looked at her hands they began to take on a red hint and soon it looked like blood was covering her hands. She blinked hard before looking again. They were just normal. Her black tips were standing out.

_'I am a monster…'_ she thought drifting off into a quiet slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me**

Aya woke the next morning a bit refreshed. She dressed in a baggy black shirt and matching baggy pants with silver chains hanging out the pockets. She walked outside and covered her eyes shielding them from the sun.

_'Well, another day in the life of Aya_,' she thought to herself.

She walked away from her house and went to the park. She sat down on a bench and leaned back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She crossed her legs and felt the warm sun rays beat down on her delicate flesh.

"Well, Well if it isn't my little flower," a low voice said behind her.

"Shut up and leave me alone Akuma," Aya said not opening an eye.

"What's the hurry?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped open and looked at him with a ferocious glare. He leaned down and pinned her arms behind her before placing his lips upon hers. As he tried to kiss her deeply she bit his tongue. Crimson, coppery tasting blood filled his mouth. He swallowed it and looked at her with a challenging look.

"Let go of me," she said deathly calm.

"No, I rather like you in this position," he said.

She jerked her hands away from him and smacked him.

"I told you not to touch me!" she yelled.

She jumped up and kicked him in his stomach. He stumbled backwards holding onto his abdomen. Looking up he just smirked as someone came behind her and put her in a sleeper hold. She struggled to get free but the person was too strong. She heard a cough behind her and the person let her go. She dropped to the ground, but the person came with her, nearly crushing her ribs. She gasped in pain as her back was pushed deeply into the ground.

She could feel the blood running down her back. That was when the body was lifted off of her. She saw Ga-Woon standing in front of her with a hand out.

"What are you doing here! I can take care of myself!" Aya yelled.

"No you can't," Ga-Woon said.

"Yes I can!"

He sighed irritated and pulled her up. She winced as she felt a sting travel down her body. He had grabbed the hand with the stitches. He then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Now can you take care of yourself?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

"Oh…my…god," she whispered she hadn't seen so many people lined up to kick her ass ever since she first started the whole gang business.

"See, now can you take care of yourself?" he asked.

She reluctantly shook her head.

"Fine, I'll accept your help, but just this once," she growled out.

Aya was pretty pissed that she had to accept help from someone, but she had to deal with it. It's pretty hard to take on men with pipes when there is only one of you and about ten of them.

A man attacked her from behind with a pipe. She grabbed it and tried to wrench it out of his grasp but another came up and whacked her in the back of the knees with one. She fell to the ground, slightly scrapping her knee. Her head ached as she felt herself blacking out, but she shook off the feeling; ignoring the stinging sensation she felt, she got up and fought back.

When half of them were defeated Akuma and his gang retreated.

"Ow…" Aya moaned rubbing her knees.

"So, do you still think you could have taken care of them without my help?" Ga-Woon asked wiping the blood off his hands.

"…No…"

She sat down on a bench and sighed. Her head was killing her. She looked up as she watched Ga-Woon walk towards her.

"So…what's with you anyways?" Ga-Woon asked sitting next to her.

"What do you mean what's with me?" Aya said pretty irked.

"Well, you don't look Korean."

"I'm half Korean, Half Japanese. I'm Jung-Woo's half sister."

"Half?"

"Yeah, we have the same father, but our mothers are different."

"So…who named you?"

"My mother. When I was born my father had left and went back to his real wife. I was left with my mother, when I was 13 my mother…she uh…told me of my father and sent me to go find him and Jung-Woo. When I did, my father had already passed away, when I tried to go back they told me that my mom had…unexpectedly died…so I was forced to stay with Jung-Woo."

Ga-Woon nodded in understanding.

"Look, I have to go. And next time, if I need your help I'll ask," Aya said getting up.

She seemed to have a panic attack. That's when her vision began to fade. She held her head and tried to steady herself.

_'No…I can't black out here…not now…'_ she thought.

"Hey are you alright?" Ga-Woon asked.

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

Turning on her heels she took off as if hell was at her feet. During her running her vision kept fading in and out. She suddenly lost all mental thought, running into a man in the process.

She saw that he had short silver hair that reached just below his ears and amber eyes. The sun burned brightly behind him.

_'Is…that an angel…'_ she thought with remorse before losing all vision and blacked out.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own K2**_

Aya felt something warm being put on her head. The heat calmed her down a bit and she opened her eyes.

"So you've decided to join the living?" she heard a soft voice ask.

She propped herself up on her elbows and saw that she was in someone else's room. Just like the time she was helped out by Ga-Woon. She saw the face of the man that saved her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"…The name's Kun, Kun Kang," he said before regarding her coolly.

She huffed in annoyance, who did this guy think he was! That was when she looked at him closely. He did look like an angel…but not the kind that she thought. He had more of a blackish tint to his wings, if he had some that was.

"When you're done you can leave ya know," he said breaking the silence.

"I was planning on leaving right now," she said getting up and throwing the covers back on the bed.

He watched with amusement as she stomped out of the room and into the living room. Her head ached and her breath became shallow as she collapsed. Kun caught her before she hit the ground.

"Seems like your not fully healed," he whispered in her ear.

She felt a shiver travel down her spine from his voice. It was low and enticing at the same time. She wanted to get up, but she didn't have the strength to. She could just feel Kun smirking by now.

"L-let me go," she said in a weak voice.

"Then just get up, I'm not keeping that strong of a hold on you," he said with a hint of amusement clearly in his voice.

Aya felt her face heat up with anger. He was mocking her! She jerked away from him and stood shakily. Her hair fell over her right eye revealing a crystal blue eye. She was slouching a little from the weakness in her legs. She placed her hair behind her eyes showing both of her unusual eyes. Using the table near her, she stood up straight.

"Just who do you think you are," she asked angrily.

Kun just smirked and watched as her knees began to buckle.

_'Great! Just great! Now he's going to find something else to mock me with!'_ she mentally screamed.

Kun walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"W-What are you doing!" she shrieked.

Kun winced at the tone of her voice.

"You're not healed and you'll most likely collapse when you go outside so just rest here for the night, you can call your parents and explain," he said walking back into the room she walked out from earlier.

He saw a flash of pain go through her eyes.

"I have no parents," she said looking away.

Kun set her on the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"I told you my name, so you tell me yours," he said as if he didn't hear her last comment.

"…Aya…Taisho…" she said slowly.

"Japanese?"

"Half."

She diverted her eyes from him and looked out the window. The moon shined brightly from the window and the stars were slowly coming into view.

"Well get your rest because tomorrow you're getting up and leaving," he said walking out.

Aya regarded him, but still heard what he said. She settled back in the covers and closed her eyes. The picture of the angel still in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own K2**_

Aya woke up in the middle of the night. She had felt a little better and her headache went away. She looked around and saw that Kun wasn't in there.

_'All the better for me,'_ she thought slowly getting out of the bed.

It creaked as her weight left it. She carefully walked to the door and opened it. Finding no one there she walked out to the living room and reached the front door. There was still no sign of Kun.

Sighing she opened the door and walked out. It was chilly so she wrapped her arms around herself.

_'Wait….where the hell am I?' _she thought looking around.

It was too dark to see and the street lights weren't helping any. She looked behind her and saw that the door was still open, but she just closed it and began walking.

Pretty soon she began to find her way out. It wasn't that hard considering he wasn't that far from her school. Once she reached the gate she broke out into a run.

_("I wish you would just die! You're an abomination! I hate you! Get out of my life!")_

She closed her eyes harshly as her mother's words rang through her mind. She stopped running and could feel warm tears fall down her face.

_'It was an accident…I didn't mean to…I was just trying to protect myself…'_ she thought clutching her head.

Her eyes widened as she saw the ground beginning to take on a red tint. She closed her eyes tightly and shook it to get the thoughts out of her head. When she opened them she began running again. Her slender legs taking her back to her brother's house.

When she reached the door she banged on it. The lights flickered on in the house and Jung-Woo answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Aya? Where were you?" he asked yawning.

She didn't say anything; she just launched herself into his arms sobbing.

"I'm a monster ani-ue, I'm a monster," she whispered.

Jung-Woo closed the door behind him and hugged her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"I'm a monster…I just can't forget it…I can't it's too hard…" she whispered crying into his chest.

He knew what she was talking about. He didn't know anything that would help her so he just let her cry on his shoulder. It was hard to see his sister like that. She was always tough and cheery, even though she went through a rough childhood.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered, "she's not here anymore."


End file.
